


Man or a Monster? (Fanvid)

by DynamicDemon666



Category: Prodigal Son - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Night Terrors, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicDemon666/pseuds/DynamicDemon666
Summary: This is partially meant to be a look into Malcolm's mind/subconscious and the struggles he faces every day while being crushed by mental illness and some pretty damn intense outside forces.The poor boy is now officially the new King of Whump and I am HERE for it.There will be flashing lights in this video, so those with light sensitivity should probably not watch. For those who can, thanks for taking the time!✨
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Paul Lazar | John Watkins
Kudos: 17





	Man or a Monster? (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Ainsley's video will be next, so if you're interested then please keep an eye out for it!
> 
> If you'd like to stay updated on all my upcoming videos/fics (or just to chat!) follow me on Twitter @dynamicdemon666 😈


End file.
